tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Karai's Vendetta
[[Episodenguide (2012)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] 'Karai's Vendetta' ist die einundzwanzigste Folge der ersten Staffel der 2012 ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animationsserie. Handlung thumb|left|160px|Ein Verhör mit HindernissenIm Versteck des Foot Clans versuchen der Shredder und Karai zunächst vergeblich, den von ihnen kürzlich gefangenen Kraang Informationen über die Tatsache herauszulocken, warum diese hinter den Turtles her sind. Nachdem Karai auf die Idee gekommen ist, den Kraang in die Überreste des Kraang-Droiden zu stecken, um dessen Übersetzungs- und Sprachsysteme zur Interpretation zu benutzen, und nach ein wenig "Ermunterung" durch den Shredder, gesteht der Kraang ihnen, dass sie hinter April O'Neil her sind, die von den Turtles beschützt wird. Der Shredder wittert daraufhin seine Chance, über April an seinen Erzfeind Hamato Yoshi aufzuspüren, und befiehlt Karai, das Mädchen einzufangen. thumb|200px|Verwirre deinen Feind ...April indessen trainiert im Versteck der Turtles mit ihren Freunden. Bei dieser Gelegenheit gewinnt Michelangelo verdient ein Match gegen Raphael, doch dieser entpuppt sich als schlechter Verlierer, nimmt Michelangelo in einen Schraubstockgriff und zwingt diesen, seinen Sieg zu annulieren. Als Michelangelo auf Splinters Frage, weswegen er sich nicht selbst aus dem Griff befreit hat, entgegnet, dass er keine Chance dafür hatte, enbtschließt sich Splinter, ihm eine Lektion beizubringen. Er befiehlt Raphael, ihn selbst in denselben Griff zu nehmen, doch als Raphael dies tut, leckt ihm Splinter mit seiner Zunge über die Wange. Dieses unerwartete Manöver verstört Raphael dermaßen, dass Splinter im Anschluss nicht nur keine weiteren Probleme hat, sich aus Raphaels Umklammerung zu befreien, sondern ihn auch zu Boden zu schicken. thumb|left|200px|Ein Spritzer ... mit Folgen?Als Raphael, Leonardo und Michelangelo sich später eine weitere Episode von Space Heroes anschauen, platzt Donatello ihnen mit einer Neuigkeit über die Kraang ins Programm: Er und April haben in der Zwischenzeit das Kanalwasser untersucht und dabei festgestellt, dass sich in diesem geringe Spuren einer von den Kraang erschaffenen chemischen Substanz befinden, woraus Donatello schließt, dass die Aliens vorhaben, den Wasservorrat der Stadt zu kontaminieren, um es so für ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse zu adaptieren. Zu Demonstrationszwecken taucht Donatello ein Stück von Michelangelos Pizza in die Brühe, worauf die Pizza sich sofort aufzulösen beginnt. Als Michelangelo daraufhin über das drohende Schicksal sämtlicher Pizzen in New York zu lamentieren beginnt und dabei ruckartig die Pizzakartons wegzieht, auf der das Glas mit der Kraang-Wasserprobe steht, spritzt ein wenig davon direkt auf Aprils Handgelenk! Voller Schrecken stellen sich die Fünf auf das Schlimmste ein ... doch seltsamerweise passiert bei April überhaupt nichts. Gleich darauf folgt die Neuigkeit, dass Donatellos Computer die Anlage aufgepürt hat, von der aus die Kraang das Wasser verseuchen wollen. Da diese sich jedoch auf dem Grund des East Rivers befindet und sie im Augenblick etwas mehr menschliche Einflüsse genießen will, kehrt April fürs Erste wieder an die Erdoberfläche zurück. thumb|200px|Die Unterwasserbasis der KraangMithilfe von Donatellos neu konstruiertem Turtle Sub tauchen die Turtles in den East River und nähern sich bald der Kraang-Basis, doch nur um festzustellen, dass es von einem saurierähnlichen Monstrum bewacht wird, welches die Kraang anscheinend aus ihrer Heimatdimension importiert haben. Mit einem Trick lenken sie das Monster für eine Zeitlang ab, so dass sie sich ungestört der Alienbasis nähern können, in welcher die Kraang gerade damit beginnen, den Ausstoß ihrer Chemikalie ins Flusswasser zu erhöhen. Um die Aktion zu verzögern und gleichzeitig ein Ablenkungsmanöver zu veranstalten, verstopft Donatello den Ausfluss mit einem Felsbrocken vom Flussbett, und die Turtles schleichen sich hinein, während die Kraang sich bemühen, den störenden Stein zu entfernen. thumb|left|April und KaraiInzwischen will April bei ihrem alten Freund Murakami eine Mahlzeit einnehmen, kommt aber mit einem fremden Apparat nicht zurecht, der vor Murakamis Restaurant steht. Diese Gelegenheit nutzt Karai, um in Verkleidung Kontakt mit April aufzunehmen, und erklärt ihr das Gerät als eine Art Bestellcoupon-Maschine aus Japan, über welche man in einem Restaurant direkt Essen bestellen kann. Sie stellt sich April zuerst als "Harmony" vor und versucht durch Andeutungen und gezielte Fragen, nach und nach Aprils Verbindung zu den Turtles zu bestätigen. Als sie April schließlich mit voller Absicht eine Portion Schildkrötensuppe servieren lässt, erkennt April ihre wahre Identität und kann mit Murakamis Hilfe fürs Erste entwischen. thumb|Monströse FluchtproblemeIn ihrer Verzweiflung ruft April Donatello an, gerade als die Turtles sich zum Angriff auf die Kraang bereitmachen, und das führt dazu, dass die Mission nun schlagartig so kompliziert geworden ist, dass die Turtles April nicht sofort zu Hilfe kommen können. Trotz des Verlustes des Überraschungsmoments schaffen es die Turtles dennoch, die Kraang-Wachen auszuschalten, und obwohl Donatello April sofort zu Hilfe kommen möchte, kann Leonardo ihn dazu bringen, sich wieder auf ihre Mission zu konzentrieren. Donatello, der feststellen konnte, dass die Kraang-Chemikalie hochexplosiv ist, stellt einen Kraang-Blaster auf Überladung ein und befestigt ihn am Chemikalientank in der Hoffnung, dass die resultierende Explosion die Basis und den gesamten Chemikalienvorrat vernichten wird. Doch gerade als sie sich zurückziehen wollen, steckt das Wachmonster seinen schlangenartigen Hals durch die Bodenschleuse der Zentrale, um sich die Turtles als Abendessen als Abendessen einzuverleiben. Durch einen wilden Rodeoritt gelingt es Michelangelo, den Hebel für die Schleuse zu erreichen und damit das Monster festzusetzen, so dass die Vier die Station gerade noch verlassen können, als der Blaster zusammen mit den Chemikalien hochgeht, doch das Monster erweist sich als sehr hartnäckig. Als bei einem wilden Fluchtversuch der Düsenantrieb des Turtles Subs stiften geht, scheint alles verloren ... bis sich herausstellt, dass der Saurier in Wirklichkeit ziemlich liebeskrank auf das Sub ist. Die Turtles beschließen jedoch, sich nicht weiter aufzuhalten, und mit ein paar Wasserbomben befreien sie sich schließlich von ihrem Problem. thumb|left|200px|April wird gejagtIndessen borgt sich April in ihrer Not das Moped eines Pizzaboten aus, doch Karai lässt sich nicht im Geringsten berirren und nimmt die Verfolgung mit einer schnellen Rennmaschine auf. Die Verfolgungsjagd endet damit, dass sich April versehentlich in eine Sackgasse manövriert und somit gezwungen ist, einen Zweikampf mit Karai auszufechten. Gegen Karais Geschick kann sie jedoch im offenen Kampf nichts ausrichten, und bald hat Karai sie fest im Griff. Als Karai sie jedoch zu fragen beginnt, warum sich die ganze Geschichte mit den Turtles und den Kraang um sie herumdreht, entfährt es April, dass ihr Vater von den Aliens gefangen genommen wurde und sie ihre Mutter verloren hat. Beim letzteren Ausruf stockt Karai überrascht, und sich an Splinters Lektion erinnernd, nutzt April die Gelegenheit und schleudert Karai eine U-Bahntreppe hinunter, um daraufhin ungehindert entkommen zu können. thumb|200px|Ein neuer Weg muss beschritten werdenDie Turtles kommen gerade rechtzeitig ins Versteck zurück, um festzustellen, dass ihre Hilfe nicht mehr notwendig ist. Doch nachdem April von ihren Erlebnissen erzählt hat, macht Splinter ihr und seinen Söhnen klar, dass April, nachdem der Shredder nun von ihrer Verbindung zu den Turtles weiß, in ihrem Leben an der Oberfläche nicht mehr sicher ist, zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit (und zur Freude Donatellos) nun bei ihnen in der Kanalisation bleiben muss. Zuerst protestiert April dagegen, ihr altes Leben einfach so zurücklassen zu müssen, doch die Bekräftigung, dass dies eine zwingend notwendige Maßnahme ist, überzeugt sie davon, dass sie nun einen neuen Pfad einschlagen muss - wenigstens bis die Kraang und der Shredder endlich besiegt worden sind ... Zitate *'Kraang': Kraang fehlt das Wissen, um die Fragen zu beantworten, die derjenige, der als Shredder bekannt ist, von Kraang einfordern will. Shredder: Reden sie alle auf diese Weise? *'Splinter': Michelangelo, warum hast du einfach so aufgegeben? Michelangelo: Da gab es nichts, was ich hätte tun können! Splinter: Es gibt immer etwas, was du tun kannst. ... Der Schlüssel ist, deinen Feind aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen ..., auf welche Weise auch immer. Schau zu. [Splinter leckt Raphael im Gesicht und schlägt diesen dann k.o.] Splinter: Siehst du? Es gibt immer einen Weg. [spuckt leicht angeekelt] Ich muss unbedingt ein Bad nehmen! *[Die Turtles schauen sich eine weitere Folge von Space Heroes an, wo zwei Besatzungsmitglieder von einem schleimigen Monster gepackt worden sind] Crankshaw: Der Landungstrupp wird von den Verdauern angegriffen! Wir müssen sie retten!! [bekommt von Captain Ryan eine schallende Ohrfeige] Ryan: Wenn wir sie immer wieder raushauen, werden sie niemals lernen, auf sich selbst achtzugeben! Crankshaw: Aber ... das ist ihre erste Mission! Und sie sind noch nicht einmal bewaffnet! Ryan: Dann sollten sie schnellstens dazulernen. [Aus dem Offscreen ertönen in diesem Augenblick ein schriller Schrei, ein Beißgeräusch und ein Rülpsen] Ryan: Sagen Sie, Dr. Mindstrong, waren Sie nicht in den da verliebt gewesen? Mindstrong: [gebrochen] Das ... war ich, Captain. Ryan: Nun, es scheint so, als ob ihr heute beide eine Lektion gelernt habt! *thumb|200px|Die falscheste aller GelegenheitenLeonardo: Okay, jetzt müssen wir leise sein. Donatello: Musst du das denn jedes Mal sagen?! Wir sind Ninjas! Wir wissen, wie leise man sein muss! [Gerade da beginnt sein T-Phone laut zu klingeln] Michelangelo: Uuh, das ist das Schlimmste! Trivia *Hier wird zum ersten Mal das Schicksal von Aprils Mutter angesprochen. *Desgleichen wird ein subtiler Hinweis auf Karais eigene Herkunft gegeben: Sie stellt sich April mit dem Namen "Harmony" ("Harmonie") vor, von dem eine mögliche Lesung - mit dem Kanji 美和 - den Namen Miwa ergibt. *Das Turtle Sub könnte - vielleicht zufällig - eine Anspielung auf das erste tauchfähige U-Boot der Welt sein, dem Turtle, welches 1776 von David Bushnell als Kampfschiff für den Amerikanischen Unanhängigkeitskrieg konstruiert wurde. Dieses Prototyp-U-Boot wurde, ebenso wie das hier gezeigte U-Boot der Turtles, mit Pedalantrieb in Bewegung gesetzt, und der Rumpf beider Boote ist aus Holz erbaut. *In dieser Folge existieren einige Referenzen zur 1987iger Cartoonserie: **Karais Antwort auf Aprils Frage, dass ihr Vater mit "Küchenutensilien" handele, ist eine Anspielung auf Raphaels Bemerkung zum Shredder bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, mit welcher der erstere den letzteren ebenfalls als "Küchenutensil" bezeichnet. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012)